Living it Up
by Sakura Leigh
Summary: Sakura is raped as a child, and is forced to watch her family murdered before her eyes, she is threatened into silence. Now she's 15 and at a new school. Can they handle this inoocent gone bad?
1. New school, new life, new me

Living it Up  
  
Chapter one: New school, new life, new me  
  
Sakura Leigh: Hey guys I hope you like this story! I made it up for yall so enjoy!! Oh and though this is not based on Bring it on the tryouts scene does come from that movie so don't sue! Ya and I don't own CCS clamp does ok? R&R!  
  
**Sakura's POV**  
  
I'd like to tell you the story of my life, it isn't pretty but neither are a lot of things. My story starts out like many others. I was born into a respected and well off family. Then it happened when I was seven years old my dad's best friend who had driven me home from school, well he came inside and... well... let's just say I was not a willing participant in the stealing of my innocence. I no longer see sex as a thing of love; I see it as a thing of violence and hate.  
  
That's harsh, but it happens to millions of women right? I mean at seven that's horrible but they got the man and punished him right? Wrong. That night when my parents came home from Touya's parent teacher meeting... they didn't see it coming. He used a chemical to knock them out; they didn't even stand a chance. "His" friends helped him; they murdered my entire family in front of me while each of them took a turn violating me. I blacked out from the pain and when I awoke I found the note.  
  
TELL ANY ONE AND YOUR NEXT! I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO! YOU ARE MINE SLUT AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!  
  
I was seven years old, too young to fully understand what had happened, but old enough to know that I had been violated in a way that was immoral and extremely wrong. Old enough to have my mind filled with demons that made me relive it over and over again every night. I was old enough to be revolted by all human contact, old enough to feel dirty and to think of myself as less than human.  
  
I grew up thinking of myself as less than those around me, but my stubborn nature wouldn't allow me to be meek. I changed from the sweet and innocent girl that I once was to a hardened bitter teen in the 8 years I spent home schooling in the orphanage.  
  
I guess he really did know wear I was and how to find me because the reason I, at 15, have no friends; the reason I'm alone is when I after 8 years of silence I revealed my past there was a fire, a big fire. The biggest in over fifty years. I was the only survivor. They all died everyone, all the friends I'd made, the only family I'd had since "it" happened. I only got out because I was in the garden when it had started I was watching the stars; they were the only part of my life that hadn't changed. Well I was through with that. I'd had enough pain. So when they sent me to the branch of the orphanage in Japan I decided no more games, I'll be what I am and not give a damn about what everyone else thinks. Music and writing were my escapes; I told myself that I had survived because I was strong. It was time to go back to the real world no more hiding behind the walls of the orphanage.  
  
I arrived quietly, and settled into the new place, but I asked right away to be enrolled into a regular high school, I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into...  
  
**Regular POV**  
  
"Sakura get up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" It was Maria the orphanage's councilor.  
  
The yell startled Sakura out of her nightmare plagued sleep and she sat trying to look in every direction at once, it took a few minutes for the pounding of her heart to slow to its normal beats, then she called down to Maria, "I'm up!"  
  
She pulled on her clothes, grabbed her backpack and slid down the stair well to where Maria stood holding out her skateboard.  
  
She snagged her board and raced out the door tossing down her skateboard and jumping from the steps to land neatly on it and on her way. She knew she had enough time to get to school but she figured she should still rush.  
  
On the way her dreams caught up to her and she had to stop, the fear passed and she started on her way again thinking she had only lapsed into her confused daymares for a second but when she reached the school driveway she heard the bell.  
  
'Ah SHIT!' Sakura leapt up and grinded her way down the rail before landing two flights down level with the door. She kicked her board forward and it shot between the closing doors and stayed there, keeping them open. Sakura raced to the door, threw and to the front office, making it just in time, (the office closes during first period and homeroom because the principle teaches during that time).  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura the new student, I'm transferring from China," She said her skate board under her arm and her black leather bag hanging from her other one.  
  
The secretary was young, only about 18 or so, she looked her up and wrinkled her nose in disgust; pressing the intercom to the Principal's office she spoke snidely, "Ms Daidouji, Ms... Kinomoto is here."  
  
A voice came over the intercom, "Well send her in, quickly Rachel I have a class to go to."  
  
The secretary smirked sarcastically and waved her hand towards a door, "That way."  
  
"Judgmental bitch," Sakura grumbled under her breath as she stalked away from the front desk, "Talk about needing charm school..." She knocked politely on the door.  
  
"Come in!" A soft voice called. Sakura entered to see a tidy office and a dark haired woman sitting behind a desk, "Hi I'm, Daidouji Sonomi, your principal. Welcome to Tomeoda High."  
  
"Thanks..." Sakura stared the principal dead in the eyes, "Listen could I have my schedule, I'm kinda late!"  
  
Sonomi knew this girl was tough from the defiant glimmer in her eyes. There was something about this girl that bespoke of a hard life, "Yes of course, your first class is in room 201. The first digit stands for the floor number and the last to digits are the room number. Here's your schedule, and have a nice day ok?"  
  
"Yea what ever," Sakura said turning to leave the office, "Where's my locker?"  
  
"Third floor number 7, the combination is on your schedule," Sonomi replied.  
  
Sakura raced up to her locker and stuffed in her books and things; if she hurried she could still make it in time for homeroom and so not have to deal with her teacher later.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran sat on his desk while his current girlfriend, Merrin Tazuki, draped herself over him, tossing her bright blonde hair over her shoulder. She was captain of the cheerleading team AND the most popular, beautiful, and talented girl in all of Tomeoda High, the perfect girl for the captain of the soccer team, most popular, beautiful, and talented guy in all the school. They'd been going out for about three months. He glanced towards the clock, 15 minutes left, god this was such a bore. Then:  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Mizuki-sensei to open the door, "Yes? Why hello!" Mizuki-sensei returned bringing along a girl Syaoran had never seen before, "Everyone this is Kinomoto Sakura a new student at our school. Please make her feel welcome."  
  
Syaoran gaped at this new girl, her hair was a few inches short of touching her slim waist, and it was a dark crimson. Her nose was pierced and five earrings were in her left ear and four were in her right. A playboy bunny barbell was in her belly. She was wearing a tight black top that was ripped into a v-neck; it was ripped across the bottom so you could see her stomach. The shirt had horizontal rips down the front, and it was under a worn jean jacket. Her pants were extremely baggy and rode low on her hips held up only by a black, studded, leather belt. A black choker was wrapped around her neck, a spiky heart hanging from it.  
  
"Sakura you can sit next to Mr. Li, Ms Tazuki please take your seat..." Mizuki-sensei said. Then when Sakura didn't move, "Well go on sit down, we need to get on with class."  
  
Sakura turned and the class could see the thorny white rose vine tattoo across her lower back, "Well I would except for the fact that I have no idea who "Mr. Li" is!"  
  
"Li, please raise your hand," Mizuki-sensei waited until Syaoran lazily raised his hand before turning to Sakura, who was now at her desk, "Why don't you tell us about your self."  
  
"I'm from China and now I'm here," Sakura looked around, "There isn't much more to say."  
  
"Of course there is!" a girl with dark purple hair, gothic makeup, and pale skin said.  
  
Sakura looked at the girl gave her a brief smile, "Lemme rephrase that: There isn't much more I'll tell you."  
  
"What a DYKE!" Merrin whispered to her friend.  
  
Sakura dropped into her chair, "You know those commercials that say dying your hair doesn't kill brain cells? I hope their not true cause I'd hate to think you were born that stupid."  
  
"What?!" Merrin turned on Sakura, "Listen Ms. Super Dyke, I'll have you know that my hair is one hundred percent natural."  
  
"What's natural are those roots of yours, you really should get yourself a new hairdresser," Sakura leaned back in her seat ignoring Merrin.  
  
Syaoran stood mesmerized, not only was this Sakura girl hot, oh no she was firey too! Unlike Merrin, Sakura had a personality...  
  
Syaoran smiled at Merrin, he didn't want to betray his thoughts, Merrin was his girlfriend after all, "Don't worry babe, By tomorrow you'll be 2nd time cheerleading captain."  
  
"Yea but even when I get it we still have to replace Ami, she broke her hip last week and we have no one to replace her," Merrin said ignoring Sakura, who by the looks of it couldn't care less.  
  
Syaoran noticed her scribbling on a sheet of paper.  
  
-------------------------------------------------Later---------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Alright guys. This is the Tomeoda High Cheer Squad try-outs," Ms Daidouji called out to the crowd of waiting girls, "Everyone has filled out a form? On the bottom you wrote whether or not you were running for Captain. All right let the auditions begin. Last years Captain, you will be the one directing those auditioning and I will judge them."  
  
"Daena!"  
  
Name after name was called as each cheerleader was tested.  
  
"Okay Merrin do your routine," Ms Daidouji watched as Merrin did a back flip cartwheel combo, then a cheer routine, "Well done Ms Tazuki I'm impressed, you are the best so far."  
  
"So far?" Merrin screeched.  
  
Ms Daidouji gestured and Merrin spun to see Sakura form in hand, Sonomi smiled, "Yes Ms Tazuki, it seems some one else is here to audition. Take a seat please."  
  
Sakura slapped down the form and stood in front of them, "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Double back flip step out, round off step out, frontward pike handspring step out, full spiral layout," Merrin said smugly.  
  
Sonomi blinked, Merrin couldn't even do this routine, and no matter what if Sakura couldn't do it she didn't get off the team, "Ms Tazuki that is really unfair-"  
  
Sakura smirked, "back handspring, triple back flip step out, round off step out, frontward pike handspring step out, full spiral layout ok?" She took off her jacket and dropped her chain wallet on the ground. Then she moved to the back of the gym and took a step: back handspring, triple back flip step out, round off step out, frontward pike handspring step out, full spiral layout.  
  
Sonomi stared; Sakura had just done an even harder routine than the one Merrin had given her.  
  
"Ok so you can flip, but can you cheer?" Merrin inquired sarcastically, trying to hide her awe, "Awesome! Oh WOW! Like totally freak me out! I mean right on! Tomeoda sure is number one!"  
  
Sakura smiled falsely, "I transferred from Eastside Hong Kong, your school has no gymnastics team this is a last resort!"  
  
Sonomi gave her a blank look.  
  
"Ok, so I've never cheered before, but I'm a serious gymnast and I can handle being on the team and being Captain," Sakura said, "I bet I know more tricks than blondie over here."  
  
"I bet you do..." Sonomi smiled, "Alright, you got it. Welcome to the team Captain Kinomoto."  
  
"WHAT!!" Merrin screamed, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THIS - THIS SLEEZY DYKE GOT CAPTAIN OVER ME!!!"  
  
"She did, and that outburst just put you on probation, one more slip up and you're off the team, completely."  
  
Sakura smirked, "See ya round Ms. Tazuki. Good luck with those roots."  
  
Then she sauntered out of the gym.  
  
Sakura Leigh: So what did you think? It's a start eh? N e ways I'll update soon! See ya! 


	2. Cat Fights and Dark Nights

Living it Up  
  
SAKURA LIEGH: Hey everyone, me again. I've had several complaints about the tryouts scene. I guess that's cuz no one reads the ANs. So like I said in the last chapter:  
  
THOUGH THIS STORY ISN'T BASED ON BRING IT ON THE TRYOUT SCENE IS FROM THAT MOVIE SO DON'T SUE!  
  
If you go back and look carefully you will find it is there. I used it cuz I love that movie and it seemed to really fit with Sakura and her personality. Also I'm kinda like Sakura in the way of attitude and I was a cheerleader at one point. So my last comment is: I did disclaim the tryout scene. Disclaimers for CCS are in the first chappy. R&R, here's chapter 2!  
  
Chapter Two: Cat Fights and Dark Nights  
  
"Hey Kinomoto!" Sakura kept walking choosing to ignore the annoying voice screeching down the hall.  
  
"I said stop you stupid dyke!" It was Merrin... AGAIN!  
  
Sakura turned, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Merrin stood heaving for breath after chasing Sakura, "Now listen here, you are going to go back to the gym and tell Ms. Daidouji that you don't want to be Captain or on the team and you'll do it now, you hear me?"  
  
"Ya I hear you," Sakura replied lightly, "But god I wish I didn't."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, bitch?" Merrin was starting to get REALLY pissed.  
  
"Oh you didn't understand?" Sakura asked as though speaking to a child, "Well in that case let me rephrase that. Shut up!"  
  
Merrin was shocked, who the hell did this girl think she was? "Did you just tell me to shut up?"  
  
"Oh so now you're deaf too?" Sakura asked in a fake shocked voice, "Your list of handicaps is growing longer, I'm starting to feel guilty..."  
  
"You shut your trap you...you SLUT!" Merrin screamed.  
  
Sakura's eyes went icy, "What did you call me?" Merrin smiled smugly thinking she'd gotten one up on Sakura, "Slut! You slut!"  
  
A crowd had gathered earlier and now they were listening to the two girls with rapt attention.  
  
Sakura shook her head and sighed an exaggerated sigh, though inside she was seething, "You know, I feel sorry for you and your parents. It really must be hard having about the same amount of brain cells as a fruit fly, and the same personality too: eat, sleep, make babies..."  
  
"Are you calling ME a slut?" Merrin was incredulous, "Uh uh, girly you are really gonna get it."  
  
"Like every guy in the school? Sorry I don't swing that way 'girly'," Sakura gestured at Merrin's outfit, Merrin was in a hot pink bra-top and tiny pleather mini skirt. Sakura's next words dripped with sarcasm, "Oh and stylish clothes by the way."  
  
Merrin glared, she was so close to kicking this dykes ass! "Are you insulting my outfit?!?"  
  
"Actually I was simply commenting on your clothes...or lack thereof..." Sakura said nonchalantly turning to walk away, "Well as much as I'd like you to scream at me incoherently I have a life. Go screw something, it'll help you relax."  
  
Merrin snapped, "OK! THAT'S IT LETS GO! YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Sakura turned with a smirk, "I told you I don't swing that way plus I don't do exhibitionism."  
  
Merrin swung her fist at Sakura's face, "I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Sakura laughed and leapt easily out of the way. A circle of kids had formed around them. And Sakura just danced barely out of Merrin's reach all the way around the circle.  
  
"Stand still and fight me!" Merrin screamed.  
  
Sakura just grinned, "No I don't think I will. I'd hate to add injury to insult."  
  
Merrin dove to tackle her and Sakura flipped right over her head. Her back was now to Merrin and the ex-cheer captain took advantage of it; aiming a punch at Sakura's lower back. There was a collective gasp as Sakura spun and caught Merrin's fist in her hand a split second before it landed.  
  
"What the hell?" Merrin gasped in pain as Sakura's grip tightened. "Don't touch me, ok?" Sakura asked politely, "You think you can waltz around telling everyone what to do? Well your reign is over princess, cause I'm here now and I'm no floor mat. So take your spiky little shoes, plastic smiles, and overdone makeup to someone who will actually pretend to care. Ok?" then Sakura pushed the fist away and turned to her locker. She stuffed a few books in and grabbed her skateboard.  
  
One of the guys called out, "Look at her board! Wicked!"  
  
"It's not hers girls can't skate board!" Syaoran called out.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura turned to Syaoran, "You don't think I can skate?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "No I don't I think you carry around your brother's skateboard for show."  
  
Sakura grinned at him seductively, "Is that so? Well why do you come outside and I'll prove it?"  
  
"Uh... alright?" Syaoran felt rather bad about the feelings this spunk new girl awoke in him. But he really didn't think that she could board.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Outside---------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood side-by-side back a bit from the top of the double flight of steps leading to the schools courtyard and front doors. The same stair rail she'd already gone down this morning.  
  
"So what you going to do?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, "Jump on it and not fall?"  
  
"No..." Sakura smiled dangerously, "I'm going to do this!"  
  
She pushed off and started moving towards the stairs and the rail. She picked up speed and jumped flipping her board under and around the rail before landing on top of it and grinding the rest of the rail. When she got to the end she back flipped off it landing in a handstand on the stair rail and sending her board flying into a large church like bell.  
  
*BONG*  
  
"And then the bell chimed a victory!" Syaoran muttered quietly in appreciation, then he called out to the girl still effortlessly suspended above the rail, "Hey wicked trick!"  
  
Sakura grinned and flipped off the rail, landing neatly beside him, "That was easy, I've got way more than that up my... sleeve." She laughed at the expression on his face before grabbing her board, saluting to the crowd and swaggering away.  
  
'God some people are just to easy..' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" A voice was calling, "Wait up!!"  
  
Sakura turned, 'who is it now?' then she recognized the girl from homeroom, the gothic one. She was racing along dragging a blue haired guy behind her.  
  
"Yea?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding as usual: as though she was utterly bored in a polite sort of way.  
  
The purple haired girl smiled, "Hey! I saw you deal with Merrin back there, even her boyfriend, you know the brown haired guy? Yea well even he was on your side. You burnt her soooo bad! It was great, I almost felt bad for her! But she deserved it..."  
  
"TOMOYO!" The blue haired boy called out in exasperation. He was shaking his head in an 'I can't believe I know her sort of way'  
  
"Oh yea, sorry I get carried away sometimes, anyway I'm Tomoyo and this blue haired freak is my boyfriend Eriol," The girl said, "I was wondering if you wanna be friends?"  
  
Sakura blinked, she was shocked, "Friends?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Uh.... ya I'd like that," Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, "Well I gotta go....."  
  
"Why don't you wait a minute? My mom's gonna be sendin the car soon.................." Tomoyo started but Sakura cut her off.  
  
"No thats quite alright! I really need to be going now! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she rushed away. No one could find out about the orphanage NEVER!  
  
That night Sakura lay on her bed thinking about her day. One word rang continuously through her head: "SLUT!...... SLUT!......." It wouldn't stop. The shadows seemed to crowd ever closer, suffocating her. Her heart was racing, but a weeks worth of no sleep wouldn't allow even the adrenalin to keep her awake and she fell once again into a fitful sleep. 


	3. IT'S OVER

LIVING IT UP!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: IT'S OVER!  
  
A week had passed and Sakura was doing well, she had top marks in every class, she was an excellent cheerleading captain, their routine was coming along great and they would definitely be ready for Regionals. Her friendship with Tomoyo and Eriol was growing as was the one with her new friend Meiling, she wore the same gothic type clothes as Tomoyo except more revealing than Tomoyo, and she tended to wear more chains and spikes. The ruby-eyed girl and Sakura had become fast friends after meeting on the cheerleading team. Meiling was there because Tomoyo was. And Tomoyo was there with Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. Sakura was happy to say that out of all the girls who tried out none of them, barring Merrin herself, were from Merrin's group. It was after school on Friday and Sakura was trying to find peace for once as her nightmares were showing no sign of slowing.  
  
She walked along with her skateboard under her arm, she wanted to just take in the scenery this afternoon seeing as she had plenty of time...  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked, she really didn't want to deal with this now. "This" was Merrin with her gang of girls, and they didn't look happy.  
  
"Now you listen up, Kinymioto," Merrin spat, "I..."  
  
Sakura walked by cutting her off, "It's Kinomoto, and please don't talk, that time your brain cell will finally catch up to your mouth. Must be lonely, the poor thing, spending your entire life alone, its too bad really..."  
  
Then she kept walking ignoring blonde, blondie, blonder, and blondest.  
  
"Arrrrrrgh!" Merrin stamped her foot, "That girl makes me so mad.  
  
Just then a girl with black hair and red eyes walked by, she looked about 4 years old. Perfect punching bag, Merrin stuck out her foot and as expected tripped the poor girl. She started to fall...  
  
Merrin watched with eager eyes to see the little slut fall and cry, but she didn't. At the last second a hand shot out and caught her. Merrin looked up and glared at the one who'd caught her: SAKURA!! Oh that Bitch was gonna pay!  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked the little girl kindly, the little girl nodded, Sakura, turned her angry green eyes on Merrin, "What is your problem she's just a little kid! God could you stoop any lower?!?"  
  
"Ya but then I would be you," Merrin replied snidely.  
  
Sakura glared, "Last I checked I wasn't the one tripping little kids!"  
  
"Fuck you! You stupid bitch!" Merrin screamed and she shoved her way past roughly, knocking the little girl over for real this time. The little girl hit the ground hard and her knees began to bleed, she started crying, a long sobbing wail.  
  
Sakura lifted the girl easily into her arms, "Shhh, its ok! Hush, it's ok now. That mean old lady isn't gonna hurt you anymore ok? Now lets see your knees ok? Oh wow! You're so brave, that must hurt? But you're so tough, even I couldn't handle that!" Sakura grinned, "Wanna see some magic? Ok watch."  
  
Sakura used slight of hand to make a sucker appear in her hand she held it in front of the little girl and while the girl was distracted she wiped the blood away and applied to hello kitty band-aides. One on each knee, "There you go. And you can have this."  
  
"Wow, it don't hurt no more!" The girl hugged Sakura around the neck from her position in Sakura's arms, "You really are magic. Maybe you're an angel! Mamma is always telling me I've got a guardian angel!" She smiled brightly, "Is this really for me?"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded kindly, "It sure is!"  
  
"Oh my god Mai! Are you alright?" Syaoran came running to their side, "Are you hurt?"  
  
Sakura turned to her classmate, "Syaoran do you know her?"  
  
"She's my niece!" Syaoran cried, "I've been watching her for my sister Meiling, she's in our year and she thought she'd bring her daughter to school with her but she had detention after so I took her - I only left for a second... What happened Mai?"  
  
"Your girlfriend happened, she tripped Mai, I caught her before she hit the ground, but that pissed your little ditz off and she shoved her again. I wasn't fast enough the second time, I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura she looked genuinely sorry, and he could tell from the way Mai was nodding in an all knowing way that it was true, "Don't worry, you did your best. And Merrin knew I was bringing my niece today! Do you mind holding Mai for a second?"  
  
Sakura watched in shock as Syaoran stormed across the park courtyard and tapped Merrin on the shoulder, "Merrin, remember how I told you I was bringing my niece to school today?"  
  
"Of course sweetie!" Merrin bubbled, "And I can't wait to meet the little darling!"  
  
"You already did," Sakura walked over, "This is Mai your boyfriend's niece, the girl you shoved TWICE!"  
  
"Now stop your lying you little hoe!" Merrin her voice was icy, "I did no such thing! You were the one who shoved her!!"  
  
"Did I now?" Sakura smiled in triumph, "Well if that's the case Mai would you please point to the lady who pushed you?"  
  
Mai's little hand shot up and pointed at Merrin, "Her! She did it! She pushed me and she was callin the angel lady bad names!"  
  
"Merrin it's over. I can't believe you would sink to the level of beating up little kids!" Syaoran growled, "Never come near me or any one in my family again! Got it?"  
  
Sakura placed Mai into Syaoran's arms, "See ya Mai, bye Syaoran." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I was wondering if your not too busy maybe you'd like to go for ice cream with Mai and me?"  
  
"Well sure I guess..." Sakura gasped, "Oh no I promised I'd do something with Tomoyo and Eriol... I'm sorry!"  
  
"Eriol? He's my cousin, I'm supposed to meet him anyway! I completely forgot because of the thing with Mai!" Syaoran grinned at Sakura, she was really attractive especially when she smiled. Of the week he'd known her she had only smiled at Mai. Sometimes when she was pleased with herself her mouth would lift on one side in a sort of sexy smirk but other wise, nothing showed on Sakura's face. Her eyes were the only way of telling her emotions, he could drown in those eyes, like he was now...  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? Are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Any one there?"  
  
"Huh what?" Syaoran snapped out of his trance.  
  
Sakura smiled at him, an actual smile, one no one not even Tomoyo had ever gotten. He was beginning to think that children were the best thing for one's love life...  
  
"I was saying do you wanna walk with me? Maybe all five of us could go for ice cream..." She asked. She felt herself warming to this guy, he had been kind to her, barring the skateboard thing but that wasn't mean, and he seemed nice enough... Sakura unlike many other rape victims, did not despise all of the male gender, she simply didn't enjoy physical contact with anyone. It brought back the memories, all of them...  
  
SAKURA LIEGH: Hey guys well I'm going to stop there... JUST KIDDING! Here's some more:  
  
"It sounds like a plan!" Syaoran smiled, he could feel a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
Sakura winked playfully, "Don't worry about it everyone zones out once in a while! So what were you daydreaming about?"  
  
His face reddened more, Mai looked up in worry, "Uncle? Are you ok? You look like a topato!"  
  
"Tomato, sweetie," A voice said from behind them, "But your right, he does indeed."  
  
"Meiling! Hi!" Sakura wheeled around her half smile in place, "Syaoran mentioned her mother being Meiling but I didn't think you... How did someone like you have a daughter like her. She so pretty, a little carbon copy now that I look, although she is slightly shorter, not by much though..."  
  
Meiling laughed lightly, Sakura and her joked around like this a lot, "Look whose talking your not the tallest person in the world."  
  
"So I'm 5'6" at least I'm not 5'1"!" Sakura said grinning, "Plus I'm better balanced this way!"  
  
"So who's the father, I mean you are rather young..." Sakura began but then she knew, the darkening of Meiling's eyes spoke a million words.  
  
"Some stories are better left untold," Meiling said in a monotone, she noticed the recognition in Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura knew Meiling was reading the painful recognition in her eyes but she couldn't hold it back, her eyes were a mirror to the soul, most didn't notice, you had to see the evil in some one else's eyes while they hurt you to be able to read the emotions in people's eyes accurately. It was almost liking speaking mind to mind, Sakura's voice gave nothing away when she spoke though, "You're right, sometimes nothing needs to be said to understand. I know the silent way better than most."  
  
"How old were you?" Meiling asked quietly.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Seven."  
  
Meiling's eyes held the shocked horror of understanding, "There is more to this story isn't there?"  
  
"Some stories are better left untold," Sakura replied, but Meiling knew what had happened, it would take Syaoran seconds to decode their conversation, the silence was over. Hopefully "he" never found out. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore.  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: So whatcha think? Syaoran's gonna find out pretty soon... Wait never mind I did not just mean to spoil a major part of the next chapter.... AH! Shouldn't have said that! I shouldn't have said that! R&R EVERYONE!!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Here are some shout outs! From Gods brain (That's mine) to your eyes! :  
  
Loxx: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And you were my first reviewer and the only one to have reviewed twice! So thank you!!!!!  
  
hyperdevil213: I'm glad you like my story  
  
Sexy Vixen: You'll see soon enough!  
  
Justreading: I just wanted to explain about the dyke thing; ya I do know wat it is, Merrin's insulting Sakura's boyish clothes  
  
RuByMoOn: here's your update! And I'm a big fan! Love Dark Star = Great story  
  
EcuaGirl: I'm glad you like it! Sakura sure showed her eh? Lol! I loved 21 questions! Did you get the idea from 50 cent?  
  
Aznpride: Hey thanks for reviewing! Your guyz's support helps and ya I did!  
  
Namesake-Girl: Thanks! Was this chappy good? I'm glad you like it  
  
Mei: Oh he will!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: I'm so glad you like it! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and everyone was jumpin on me for the Bring it On thing :^-^: that I was feelin pretty down but Thank you so much!  
  
Jasato-Kuriskagi: The rest is slowly but surely makin its way from brain to hand to computer 0_~! Don't worry bout it! And I can't tell you wats going to happen cuz... That would spoil the story...  
  
Olena: DON'T HURT ME! Lol! I'm glad you liked it! And you'll find out all about Sakura's learning to skate in the next couple chappies....  
  
lilblossom82: Thanks so much I will! 


	4. Follow Me Home

LIVING IT UP!  
  
SAKURA LIEGH: Hey everyone I don't own CCS. That's all I have to say! READ ON AND ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Follow me home  
  
Sakura turned away from Syaoran's blank look of confusion and Meiling's piercing dark eyes, "Oh Meiling I almost forgot to ask you if you were coming to my concert tonight."  
  
"YOU ARE HAVING A CONCERT? WAY OUT!!!" Meiling squealed in delight the seriousness of their discussion was pushed to the back of their minds.  
  
"A concert? I didn't know you were into music," Syaoran asked shifting Mai in his arms and approaching the two girls, "Do you think that I could maybe...uh... Maybe I could come with?"  
  
"I don't see why not..." Meiling piped up immediately, "I mean Tomoyo and Eriol are coming too aren't they?"  
  
"Yea they are, if I can find them...... Syaoran I'd be glad for you to come, I was going to ask but I don't really know you that well so I was thinking it'd be weird and I REALLY didn't want your girly thing coming with us..." Sakura blushed, "That's kinda superficial eh?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "No it's fine and totally understandable! So time and place, or do I just follow you around?"  
  
'Syaoran following me around? What is the bad side of this...' Sakura blushed at her thoughts and handed him a card  
  
MoonRidge Café 'Ragged Blossom' Concert 6-8 pm 667 124 2234  
  
"You are playing in the same club as Ragged Blossom? Isn't she that new singer? The one just getting popular?" Syaoran asked with innocent curiosity  
  
"I am...." Sakura started but Meiling clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Meiling grinned her eyes shining with contained mirth, "Let him find out on his own..."  
  
"Find out what?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Meiling said bursting into giggles, "You'll find out tonight!"  
  
Syaoran grinned and passed Mai to Meiling, "Well we better find Tomoyo and my obnoxious cousin... Come on Sakura lets go!"  
  
Sakura gave Mai a smile and Meiling a lopsided half smile before following Syaoran, "Hey you ass! Wait for me!!"  
  
Syaoran laughed at her joking teen and continued his loping jog keeping slightly ahead just annoying her, "You're going to have to catch me first!"  
  
"Why you!!" Sakura put on a burst of speed chasing the laughing Syaoran as he raced for the ice cream shop down the block where she was to meet Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran was shocked that Sakura could run this fast he was breathing hard and she hadn't even broken into a sweat. He was muscular from hard hours of working out, But Sakura was keeping up with him easily. It was awfully hot, and he was only in a t-shirt; Syaoran glanced back at Sakura, the same Jean jacket, did she NEVER take it off? You'd think the girl had scars or a deformity on her arms, that jacket was surgically attached to her body!  
  
~  
  
Meiling sighed in the distance, "I hope you know what your doing Syaoran, Sakura isn't a girl to dangle on a string like the others. Respect is one thing, loving some one is another, whether you respect them or not." Then she turned toting the smiling yet half asleep Mai towards their three-room apartment.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Sakura why don't you take your jacket off?" Syaoran asked quietly when their race had slowed to a companionable walk.  
  
Sakura stuttered her answer, "Well I - uh you'll see."  
  
Syaoran shook his head in frustrated excitement, "What is it that you guys know that I don't????"  
  
Sakura actually smiled at him, the same smile Mai had earned with her innocence Syaoran had earned for the warm feeling he caused in her, "You'll see soon enough."  
  
Syaoran felt heat rush through him as she smiled, but the smile was gone as fast as it came, Syaoran was so glad to have earned this one, "Well here we are! MIKATO'S ICE CREAM SALON."  
  
Sakura laughed at his bravado and false announcer voice, "Come on you goof let's go inside."  
  
"HEY GUYS IVER HERE!" Tomoyo's arms waved above a booth in the far corner.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran made their way over.  
  
Tomoyo grinned impishly, "We heard all about the scene in the park today. Way to show her Sakura! And Syaoran we knew Merrin was bad news from the start you should have listened."  
  
"I know," Syaoran sighed, "I guess I just wanted to fit in and so I didn't see what was really there. Thanks for helping me realize Sakura."  
  
"No problem," Sakura gave him her little half smile then turned to the other two, "So you guys are coming for sure right?"  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo cried out as though it was the simplest thing ever, "And your wearing the outfit I made right?"  
  
Sakura smiled on the inside, it was as though she had been friends with them forever instead of just a week. After she'd been moved here she was afraid they would be hostile, see her for the slut she was. But that hadn't happened, she'd already scored a contract with Eriol's sister's music company and was doing well. She loved the music she did and she knew that was the career for her. At school she wore her jacket because as lenient as the rules were here they still didn't appreciate tattoos and the ones she had were best kept under wraps.  
  
Sakura smiled, "So Syaoran I'll see you after the show ok? And Tomoyo I'll see you backstage, I'm going home to rehearse."  
  
"Well where do you live? I'll walk you," Syaoran started to stand  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "NOO!!! I mean - uh - No thank you I'm fine!"  
  
Syaoran was shocked, he decided to follow her and find out what was causing her to act this way.  
  
Sakura wandered through the streets walking one way then turning down a street and heading the opposite direction. She seemed to not want to be seen as she was walking in the shadows and keeping to dark alleys. Eventually they reached a large building and Sakura entered through the back door. Syaoran wandered around to look at the front and to his shock and surprise saw it was Tomeoda Orphanage! The one right across the street from his apartment complex!  
  
He looked up and saw Sakura staring out the window. A look of shock appeared across her face and she disappeared.  
  
Syaoran looked for a while longer making a show of focusing on the other windows as he had hers, he knew she was watching, then he made sure she watched him enter his apartment complex, he didn't want her to think he'd been following her. Even though that was exactly what he'd been doing.  
  
~  
  
Sakura watched until he disappeared into the apartment building across the street.  
  
'Thank god I don't think he saw me! If he did he'd never speak to me again, none of them would!' Sakura sighed, 'Imagine top class Tomeodans hanging out with some one like me! A low class slut from Hong Kong! Hah! That's a laugh!'  
  
She lay on her bed for a while; she still had time before her concert, not much though.  
  
'It's funny I thought he'd followed me home, but that can't be because Meiling lives next door.... He must have been visiting. Either that or he lives there too which makes sense... Well at least he didn't see me..."  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Well everyone what did you think? I was going to make it shorter but then I worked my fingers off to give you this much. Tomorrow's should be longer though so don't worry. It's Sakura's concert!!! Ja!  
  
SHOUT OUTS TO:  
  
Sexy Vixen- THANK YOU! U guys really brighten my day. And Merrin is a bitch isn't she? Lol  
  
Loxx- I'll try to update faster but I think I'm doing pretty good with that whole EVERY DAY thing. Lol! I'm trying to work faster but my boyfriend will murder me if I make him wait an hour in the kitchen one more time while I'm writing.  
  
Olena- I'm so glad you weren't going to hurt me! (I was really scared!!) Lol, jk! Sorry I make lots of stupid jokes... N e ways I'm soooo glad you like my story and thanx for reviewing  
  
Kukaburry- I know isn't it *tear* lol! N e ways keep reading it gets better!  
  
RuByMoOn- Thanks soo much!! And I wouldn't dare forget, there are people *cough* Olena *cough* Who would get mad at me if I did! I like happy people better than mad people they don't yell as much! Lol!  
  
Neni Potter- Well he might... Eventually...  
  
Kariangel100- I am glad you like it! If there's n e thing you'd like me to explain just email me at Sakura_leighe@hotmail.com  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Here's your update and Thanx!!  
  
Bubba- I'm glad you like my story even if there are punks in it. And I understand completely, a lot of people can't work the whole punk thing right, they put to much emphasis on it.  
  
Sere-sama- I can't tell you that it would spoil the later chapters...  
  
EcuaGirl- Merrin is a bitch eh? Well he does have Sakura to love but will she let him???? That is the question... Keep reading to find out!  
  
Shi No Megami- THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot to me!! I'm so glad you like it!!  
  
Boji29- Thank you soooooooo much I really appreciate you reading it! I update everyday so don't worry!!  
  
Jenna-chan- Hey thanks I'm glad you like it! Crazy you say? Well I won't submit you to my ramblings unless you want to.... But if you do email me (Sakura_leighe@hotmail.com)  
  
Xiao Yan Zhi- Hey thanks so much I hope you liked this chappy too!  
  
TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED I'M SORRY IF I MISSED YOU!! I'LL TRY TO INCLUDE YOU IN THE NEXT SHOUT OUT!!! 


	5. HERE'S RAGGED BLOSSOM!

LIVING IT UP  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Hey everyone the songs in this chappy are either Evanescence or Avril Lavign ok? I don't own them! R&R! O ya and *( )*= backup singers!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: HERES.... RAGGED BLOSSOM!!  
  
Sakura sat up, sweat coated her body: she'd fallen asleep! Aw shit!! What time was it? 5:30!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura raced around she grabbed her clothes, tossing them on she raced out the door grabbing her guitar and hopping on her board, she could still make it....  
  
MoonRidge Café wasn't really a café it was a concert stadium it was called MoonRidge Café because of the famous café that had stood where the stadium did now.  
  
It took her 15 minutes to get to there and she was out of breath. She raced in through the back, "I'm here!!"  
  
"SAKURA! THERE YOU ARE YOUR ON IN 15!! WHERE WERE YOU??" It was the manager, and he looked completely stressed.  
  
Sakura grinned her little half smile, "You know me; I have to make an entrance."  
  
The manager smiled, "Well at least you're here go get ready we'll stall them."  
  
Sakura nodded and rushed to her dressing room. There was a note lying on a bag: HEY SAKURA! Gone to get seats, can't wait to see you! Here's your outfit!  
  
Sakura smiled to herself, "Thanks Tomoyo...."  
  
She opened the bag and pulled out the clothes: fishnet stockings, shredded baggy jeans, and a bra-like halter-top, it was not surprisingly all black.  
  
She pulled on her clothes brushed her long red hair, and put on her makeup.  
  
It took her twenty minutes a record, even for her.  
  
Grabbed her guitar and raced to the curtain, she whistled in a low tone and there was a sudden rise in the manager's voice.  
  
"OK EVERYONE HERE'S...... RAGGED BLOSSOM!!!"  
  
Sakura faced her back to everyone as the curtain raised,  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real"  
  
The crowd screamed in appreciation.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself as the curtain raised and there was a collective gasp, on her back, between her shoulder blades, she had a large blooming cherry blossom with a dark fairy stepping out of it,  
  
"Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say: I was left to cry there,  
  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided..."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling were sitting with Tomoyo and Eriol and you could imagine his surprise when he recognized the tattoo on Sakura's lower back, he looked up further, Sakura had put her hair up to reveal a large tattoo between her shoulder blades. And she was singing a Ragged Blossom song, this must mean..... SAKURA WAS RAGGED BLOSSOM????  
  
He watched Sakura as she turned and began dancing and playing her guitar,  
  
"Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone"  
  
Sakura put all her feeling into her song, letting the pain she'd suffer roll into the song, it sent shivers down people's spines and Syaoran knew she really did feel alone. He only wished he could help her....  
  
"Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
You used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided"  
  
Syaoran watched as she was singing her heart out, she swayed with the rhythm bringing her song to life. It was getting close to the end of the song and Syaoran's eyes were locked on Sakura. Her eyes were unfocused starring out to nowhere.  
  
"Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
When I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere!"  
  
Sakura breathed a deep breath and held back her tears, "Hey everyone you having a good time?"  
  
"YA!!!" The crowd screamed back.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Alright well here's a song I just wrote this afternoon, I hope the manager doesn't kill me for ruining his perfect schedule but I figured that I would sing it anyway, you want to hear it?" "YA!!"  
  
"Alright this song is dedicated to someone here tonight! It's called Bring Me To Life!"  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
  
Sakura's eyes locked with Syaoran it was like she was singing only to him. He felt as though there was some connection something that held them together that had drawn them to each other from the very beginning. It was there and they both knew it, but neither of them would admit it.  
  
Sakura's eyes swirled with emotions almost unreadable in their complexity. The back up singers echoed in now,  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark"  
  
Sakura's hand reached out in his direction and she seemed to be reaching for his hand.  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Bid my blood to run"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Before I come undone"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become"  
  
Sakura had placed her guitar on the ground and was now beginning a strange sort of movement with her arms and legs that was both seductive and dark, it spoke a story to all of them:  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life!!!"  
  
Behind Sakura a flash of fireworks went up and the chorus came again:  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark"  
  
Her hand reached out towards him once again,  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Bid my blood to run"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Before I come undone"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become"  
  
Sakura's whole body went limp and she dropped to her hands and knees, then she slowly stood singing, her head jerking up with the first word and locking eyes once more with Syaoran,  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead"  
  
One of the backup dancers moved forwards and Sakura started a twisting turning dance around stage with him,  
  
*All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me*  
  
He chased Sakura around the stage in a sort of dance her keeping just out of reach,  
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything"  
  
Sakura glanced out across the stage,  
  
*Without a thought without a voice without a soul*  
  
"Don't let me die here"  
  
*There must be something more*  
  
Then the guy disappeared in a  
  
"Bring me to life!"  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Wake me up inside"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark"  
  
Sakura as Syaoran expected reached out her hand again towards him as she had all throughout the song.  
  
*(Wake me up)*  
  
"Bid my blood to run"  
  
*(I can't wake up)*  
  
"Before I come undone"  
  
*(Save me)*  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become!"  
  
"Bring me to life"  
  
*I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside*  
  
"Bring me to life!!!"  
  
Sakura smiled at them all, "Well their you have it guys!!"  
  
The concert went well after that, other singers went out on stage but no body struck a cord like Sakura no one else could quite match her.  
  
Sakura sat outside of MoonRidge, she was wondering what had come over her. Right before she'd gone on stage she'd told Tony, her lead back up what she wanted to do, he had done an amazing job but Sakura, if asked, couldn't have told you why she did it. Why she decided to do that song, tonight of all nights.  
  
Syaoran's face appeared before her.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No Sakura your wrong that's not why!"  
  
Yes it is  
  
That little voice in the back of her head argued,  
  
You sang that song, you wrote that song, and you felt that song for him.  
  
'NO!' Sakura pushed the thought away she didn't want to feel, when you let yourself feel people hurt you.  
  
Yes, you like him, you don't know why but you do. Open up Sakura it's time to let yourself feel again.  
  
'No! Never I will never let someone hurt me again!' Sakura felt tears sliding down her cheeks. There had only been one time in her life that she'd cried and that was a week after the rape when she'd found out. She was pregnant. Yes at eight she was pregnant, but unlike Meiling she didn't even get the option of whether or not to keep it, they removed it in the hospital before telling her. Her birthday gift was an abortion, and her party was a funeral.  
  
Today was her 16th birthday. Once again no one had remembered, not that many knew. Just Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura," Sakura jumped as a low voice whispered behind her.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "Syaoran! You scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. You know you don't have to be alone Sakura. You can have friends."  
  
Sakura sighed, "You wouldn't understand Syaoran, its really complicated?"  
  
"I know about the Orphanage Sakura..." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sakura cried out, now she was going to lose the closest to friends she'd ever had.  
  
"I saw you when you left this afternoon, I was running late and I saw you run out the door," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura glared at him, "Fine I admit it! I'm an orphan not good enough to even talk to you! LAUGH IT UP WHY DON'T YOU?!?! Now everyone will hate me! Just cause I don't have parents! Well fuck you! I don't need anyone!"  
  
Syaoran put his hand on her arm and she flinched away her eyes widening in terror, "D-don't touch me. P-p-please, just d-d-don't"  
  
"Okay, Sakura please listen to me," Syaoran backed off a few steps, "I don't hate you for being an orphan. I respect you because you still hold your head up high. And Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling won't hate you either. Sakura we've only known you for a week and we feel as though we've known you our whole lives. All of us feel that way."  
  
"I don't need your pity!" Sakura cried out in anguish, her whole view on the world was being torn by his gentle words and she was afraid.  
  
Syaoran gave her an unreadable, "I don't pity you because I know you don't need it. You are strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met. I feel different around you more alive, we all do. You're something special Sakura I can feel it. Don't throw away what you could be. You deserve to have friends."  
  
"No I don't," Sakura whispered, "I'll never deserve it!" And then she turned and fled.  
  
SAKURA LIEGH: Well I know you guys told me to not have her find out he knows but its required for my story line to work. R&R! OH AND EVERYONE I CAN'T UPDATE TOMORROW (June 1st) Because it is my BIRTHDAY!! And I'm going to the Ozzy concert. I'll try and I might get a short chappy out but I don't know!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura- Hope you liked this chappy too!  
  
Olena- I tend to yell too..... lol! N e ways sorry I had to let Sakura find out you'll see why later! And I can't tell you that, it would majorly spoil a later chappy...  
  
EcuaGirl- She's not really a star she's just starting up... And she is a singer like Avril, yes but she doesn't just sing one type of music.  
  
Sere-sama- I am so glad you like it. And I hope you enjoyed this chappy too! I really appreciate you telling your friends about my story. I'm trying really hard to write a good fanfiction. 


	6. Falling Forever

LIVING IT UP  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Hey everyone I had a great birthday! It was wicked! And everyone I'm not going to include shout puts in anymore chapters but in the last chapter I will send one out to each and every one who review ok? R&R  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Falling Forever  
  
The next day Sakura wasn't at school, Syaoran was worried. He felt like he'd come so close to something unobtainable. He'd almost toppled Sakura's wall of defense, but she'd faded back into the shadows, re-enforcing her walls of ice once again.  
  
That afternoon after classes Syaoran went to the orphanage, he approached Maria; "Excuse me miss, could you please direct me to Kinomoto-san's location?"  
  
"Why she's up in her room she's been up there all day," Maria smiled at him, "Are you one of her friends from school? Syaoran right? She's told me so much about you!"  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran blushed and headed for the stairs, assuming "up there all day" actually meant up.  
  
Maria called after him, "she's up through the trapdoor in the loft room."  
  
Syaoran made his way up to her room contemplating the way his life had changed these past ten days. Sakura had dominated his thoughts, no one had ever held his attention so completely before.  
  
And last night, last night when she'd cried out the way she had before she'd run, he'd felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest. He wanted to hold her; he wanted her to hold him. For once a girl was dancing through his mind and she wasn't naked, he could feel that no matter how much he liked her physical contact wasn't something that would be appreciated.  
  
He sighed as he reached the ladder leading up to the loft, who was he kidding he'd spent his whole life pretending he didn't have emotions. It was kind of hard to start getting them now.  
  
He pushed up on the trapdoor, "Sakura?"  
  
"Go away!" Her reply was weak, "Leave me alone!" There was a dull thump, like a heavy wait hitting the floor.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran cried out in horror.  
  
There was no answer  
  
Syaoran pushed hard against the trapdoor, it didn't budge.  
  
He tried again hammering into it with all his strength, and it flew open with a bang.  
  
He climbed into her room and stared in horror, even with his indifference trained over 16 years, the sight before him made him want to throw up.....  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Hey guys cliffy. What does Syaoran see? Sorry this chappy was so short its 10:30 at night and I have to be at school @ 7:00 tomorrow. 


	7. Falling into You

LIVING IT UP  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: So sorry bout the last chappy, so short *tear* but what can you do? N e ways here's the next chappy!!  
  
Last Chap:  
  
He climbed into her room and stared in horror, even with his indifference trained over 16 years, the sight before him made him want to throw up.....  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Falling Into You  
  
Sakura lay sprawled on the floor, she was wearing a robe that had once been white but now wouldn't be a stretch of truth to say was a deep crimson. Her blood flowed freely from so many small and precise wounds. They covered her body in an intricate design of hideous symbols.  
  
Each one, left to heal on their own, would leave a barely perceptible scar, beautiful in its sadistic imagery. They covered every inch of her body. Her back wept with them, her stomach, legs, arms, chest, all of it was veined with tiny slices. It was impossible for her to have done this to herself.  
  
Someone else had been here and hurt Sakura, in her own room.  
  
"Sakura!! Oh my god are you ok?" Syaoran rushed to Sakura's side, "Are you alright please speak to me!"  
  
She shifted slightly, her wounds weeping blood onto his clothes, and he saw it. A half blood soaked sheet of loose-leaf paper.  
  
You are mine, you will never escape. You belong to no man but me, no one but me. You let him touch you, speak to you, see you; and I will kill him, the amber-eyed one. Just like the rest of them, no, he will hurt more than the rest. He will cry like your family cried, for mercy. And you will watch just as you did when I made you a woman. You were such a slutty child, never realizing what you were doing to us. Well I showed you what you were, I made you a woman, and you enjoyed it. Your fake tears didn't fool me; you always were a terrible actress. You don't deserve love, you don't deserve friends; you are a slut, worthless and dirty. He doesn't like you, none of them do. How can they? You're disgusting; you're lucky to have me. You don't even deserve death you are below it; no you deserve to suffer. But you like it; you revel in the pain because you know that everything else is a lie, that you will only ever deserve the pain. You hate me because I showed you what you are: a dirty whore; but you need me because I remind you you're alive, because I hurt you. Remember the pain, and remember that I'm watching you always watching.  
  
Syaoran put down the piece of paper, tears he didn't know he could cry streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry Sakura, so sorry that he hurt you."  
  
Sakura groaned as her consciousness slowly returned, she looked up bleary eyed, and she gasped, "You didn't read it did you?" She paused taking in the horror of the situation, "You did didn't you?"  
  
"I..." Syaoran nodded weakly, then he broke down, "I'm so sorry! I should have come earlier when I realized you were missing! I should have done something to prevent this! I'm so sorry Sakura."  
  
"You didn't know," Sakura shrugged, and winced in the agony that followed that slight movement, "Plus it was entirely my fault, I deserved it."  
  
"NO!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
Sakura recoiled at the vehemence of his cry.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, "Never say that Sakura, NEVER! You deserve so much! You deserve friends, a family, love, everything. He stole your life away leaving your body here on earth and look what you became! You grew up threw all your pain to become a beautiful young woman, one who is compassionate, caring, kind, talented, and intelligent. You are everything every girl dreams of being, and you think you don't deserve friends? Love? You deserve the world Sakura and someday if you try, you could have it. You are perfect, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"  
  
"I let him hurt me! I could have screamed I could have fought, anything! But I didn't!" Sakura felt her body being shaken by sobs, but her eyes were dry, she'd forgotten how to cry along time ago, "Now look at me. I'm going to be scarred forever, he's left a mark that cannot be erased, or hidden. I can't fight him, I don't want to fight him, I'm to afraid. See Syaoran? I'm nothing more than a coward!"  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair, "You are one of the bravest people I know. You went on stage in front of hundreds of people, you stood up to Merrin at school, you hung out with people many fear, and you held your head high. Sakura he's wrong about you. He does this to you because he hates you. People like him hate people like you. Do you know why? Because he knows your better than him, that you will be something big someday with more than he believes he deserves, and since he can't have it he'll make sure you don't either."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, "Why do you care, you barely know me!"  
  
"I care because even though I have only known you for this short while I feel as though you're a part of me," Syaoran spoke the words reverently, he never realized how much he cared for her until he thought he'd lost her, "You are so different from everyone else I've ever known. I don't know what it is but when I'm with you I feel so much more alive." "How do I know this isn't a bunch of bullshit?" Sakura asked, her voice was shaking with hope and fear. Hope that this was real that he really did care and fear that once again someone she cared for would be ripped away from her.  
  
Syaoran shook his head helplessly, "Because if I could I would kill the one who did this to you. I would take your place in a second."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Your not kidding are you?"  
  
She watched as he shook his head weakly.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that you are the person that I have let touch me since I was 8 years old? And that I have never been afraid of you?" Sakura ventured quietly, "What if I told you that I trusted you, and that I... That I cared about you?"  
  
Syaoran smiled slightly, "I would believe you, because Sakura even if you told me the moon was blue I would believe you."  
  
Sakura smiled at him, that smile of lost innocence that only he could get, "Thank you Syaoran. I can't understand it, it's happening all so fast but I really do care about you."  
  
She blushed then groaned in pain, "Shit that hurts!"  
  
"I take it you want to keep this quiet?" Syaoran asked helping her into the bathroom adjourning her room. He took from his pocket a small phial and poured some of it into the bathtub, then ran the water. He helped Sakura into the tub and left her there while he used rags to clean the floor of her bedroom.  
  
When he returned to the washroom the water was turned off and Sakura looked considerably more relaxed, the tension from her fear having faded out of her muscles.  
  
Syaoran sighed, he cared about her so much more than he thought possible, they'd known each other such a short time. She was his closest friend, and some how more. There was something indescribable that he felt for her. And he hoped that that feeling would never go away.  
  
"Syaoran what did you put in this bath water?" Sakura called out to him.  
  
It sunk in then, Sakura was naked, he'd SEEN her naked, he'd helped her, WHILE she was naked, into the bath! Syaoran blushed and replied from her bedroom, "It's a secret. An ancient Chinese medicine that should make your cuts heel faster and leave no scars."  
  
"Really? Why do you carry it around?" Sakura felt weird chatting with a guy while she was in the bath, but for some reason she wasn't afraid of Syaoran, at all. Her skin tingled as she exited the bath. Blood no longer wept from her shallow wounds.  
  
Syaoran entered then blushing cutely and held out another bottle, this one containing a cream, "Put this on the cuts and bandage them as best you can, it will stop the pain and help with the healing. The cuts should be gone by morning."  
  
"Syaoran could you help me?" Sakura asked shakily, she wasn't afraid exactly, more of a nervous excitement. Syaoran awoke things in her she never knew were there.  
  
Syaoran blushed crimson red, "I-I G-g-guess so...."  
  
Sakura smiled as she rubbed cream into her skin, then stood as Syaoran bandaged her extensive wounds neatly.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed she began throwing her stuff into a suitcase, "I can't stay here, I just can't!"  
  
Syaoran blinked at the terror in her voice, "He's here isn't he? At the orphanage?"  
  
"Yes...." Sakura nodded soberly.  
  
Syaoran latched her trapdoor and packed the rags into the cracks, "Why don't you tell me what happened? What he did?"  
  
"I will tell you but you must swear never to tell anyone!" Sakura said quietly, "EVER!"  
  
"I swear never to tell anyone until otherwise told by you, or unless your life is at risk," Syaoran said quietly, "But you must promise me that someday you will tell your other friends.  
  
"I can't they'll hate me!" Sakura felt the sadness of abandonment building in her.  
  
Syaoran placed his hand on hers, "No they won't, Meiling could hazard a guess and she'd be damn close I'm betting. She's still your friend. They all know about the orphanage, they still consider you their friend. All today they worried about you."  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands she still doubted his words.  
  
Syaoran turned her face towards his and looked her in the eye, "What was done to you was unprovoked and completely not your fault. You didn't deserve it. And the one who did it is a worthless fuck that deserves a fate much worse than death. NO ONE will blame you for what he did to you, your friends care about you Sakura, they could never judge you like that!"  
  
"I guess..." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "You're right. I'll tell them.... Some day."  
  
"What happened Sakura," Syaoran asked again, "This is something you should never have had to keep to yourself."  
  
"It all started when I was seven...."  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Well in the beginning of the story I told you what happened to Sakura, next chappy you'll find out EVERYTHING. Even some of the things I didn't tell ya! And tell me if you want me to tell the story in present tense as though its happening again, or do you want me to have her tell the story, as in speaking (past tense). Ja!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW  
  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


	8. MY Story

LIVING IT UP  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait I got a new puppy and he has the attention span of a small animal (Which he is, the cute little devil!) He's a Chihuahua and I can't leave him alone for even a second, my boyfriend is watching him right now so I can write this. But now FF.net won't upload it so I'm its taking a really long time! I'm sooo sorry for making you wait I'll try to find more time to update. N e ways here's the next chappy!  
  
The parts in between ~ ~ are in present tense (Flashbacks)  
  
Oh and WARNING: This chapter is VERY graphic. It is one of the reasons this is RATED R!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: My Story  
  
"It all started when I was seven..." Sakura sighed, "I was a normal little girl, normal enough, anyway. Well my father was well off and had many friends from many different places. I got on well with all of them except for one. There was one couple that I didn't like much at all. The man used to hug me very tightly and not let go and the woman used this sort of voice, one that sounded like she was speaking to a rather large spider. Something that she seemed to believe needed to be squashed."  
  
~  
  
Little Sakura stood in the hallway of her home crushed in a man's tight hug, while a woman above her spoke snidely to the man for touching her.....  
  
"Don't touch that little miscreant, you'll get a disease!"  
  
"Shut up Irene I don't care!" the man snarled back.  
  
Little Sakura jumped in his embrace leaning away from him.....  
  
~  
  
She stared into Syaoran's eyes, "Then one day my father got a promotion that the man wanted, and though it seemed as though nothing between them had changed I could tell there was something wrong. The man no longer hugged me; instead he would simply rub my chest and thighs. It made me uncomfortable but I didn't say anything because I knew I had to be polite to my father's guests and be a good hostess so my parents would be proud."  
  
~  
  
Little Sakura stood and watched him approach, she was afraid he was going to hurt her but instead he ran his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, and his face rubbed against her chest. She shifted uncomfortably, "May I - I t-t-take y-your j-jackets?"  
  
"I'll hang up my own jacket "sweety" I don't want to have to disinfect it when we get home!" The woman hissed down at her.  
  
Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, swooped into the room, "Sakura sweety, is everything all right? Your being a good hostess aren't you?"  
  
The man smiled charmingly up at Sakura's mother, "Why of course she is!"  
  
He released Sakura and turned to exit with her mother, but not before dropping the coat over her head and blinding her momentarily.  
  
~  
  
"It was a few weeks later that it happened, my parents had to go to a parent-teacher meeting for Touya and I was to be driven home and babysat by the man," Sakura sighed, "That afternoon as we were driving home he started yelling at me. Telling me that I was a worthless whore like my mother and how my father needed the promotion so bad to pay my mother off that he whored her to their boss."  
  
~  
  
"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Sakura sat shaking in fear as he screamed at her, "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! NOTHING MORE THAN A COMMON WHORE!"  
  
"I don't know what you're saying! Stop yelling please!" Sakura cried putting her hands over her ears but he ripped them away from there and screamed louder.  
  
"THAT JOB WAS MINE, YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOUR FATHER WHORED YOUR MOTHER TO OUR BOSS!" He stared down his nose at her, "HE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT JOB OVER ME! HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT I DID!"  
  
Sakura started to cry, "What are you talking about! Stop it you're scaring me!"  
  
The man glared at her, "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE. YOUR DADDY NEEDS MONEY TO PAY HIS LITTLE WHORE! SHE'LL LEAVE YOU IF HE DOESN'T. MAYBE SHE'LL COME RUNNING TO ME HUH? SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE ANYWAYS! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"  
  
He grinned evilly, "Well I'll just have to make you mine...."  
  
~  
  
Sakura felt tears welling in her eyes.... Tears she swore she'd never cry again, "He dragged me into the house and when we got in the lady was there, they got so mad. They wouldn't stop yelling. They were hitting me, kicking me, throwing me into the walls and furniture. I was so scared, and the whole time they never stopped screaming, cursing my parents, and calling me horrible things. They hurt me so bad I could barely move, and then he started ripping my clothes. Tearing them off me, he used his bare hands and nothing else."  
  
~  
  
"I HATE YOU!! YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! FUJITAKA WAS MINE! THAT SLUT NEVER DESERVED HIM! AND ALL SHE DID WAS BREED MORE LITTLE SLUTS! YOUR BROTHER, HE'S A WHORE TOO! HE SHAKES HIS ASS AT ME, JUST BEGGING FOR ME TO TAKE HIM!" The woman beat Sakura over the head with her purse and fists, kicking her when she resisted.  
  
Then the man grabbed her by the arm and flung her into the book shelf which toppled on top of her. He kicked her prone form, then began throwing things at her.  
  
Sakura tried to force her eyes open, she hurt everywhere and her body wasn't responding to the commands her mind was sending to it. She could feel the blood trickling down her face, arms, legs and body. It hurt so bad she thought she would pass out. The she heard it, heard it above the screaming and yelling.  
  
****RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPP!****  
  
In seconds her school dress and blouse lay in rags on the floor, Sakura began to shake as the cool air blew over her body. In her shock it occurred to her that she was still wearing her shoes and socks.  
  
~  
  
Sakura shuddered and Syaoran had to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms. She took a deep breath and continued from where she had left off, "When he did it..... It hurt so badly, he bruised my chest and made my nipples bleed, he bit my thighs and my.... there was blood, so much blood, and I blacked out."  
  
~  
  
Sakura felt him enter her, it hurt so bad. It was like being ripped in half. Blood was everywhere and all she could do was watch as he moved above her, making strange sounds. Finally he groaned and pulled away. He began pulling at her chest which due to her disease had begun to develop early. It was painful and Sakura was repulsed when he put his mouth on them. Suddenly Sakura felt sharp jets of agony jet through her as he bit her nipples. He moved down and bit her inner thighs leaving tiny mouth shaped gashes.  
  
When he entered her again, she passed out. Lying unconscious while he violated her.  
  
~  
  
"When I woke it was late, about 6 o'clock. My parents were just arriving home from the meeting, they knocked on the door and the man let them in. I was tied and gagged, I couldn't warn them, I should have, but I didn't. The man and his friends knocked them out with the fumes from a chemical on cloths. They each took their turn having their way with me as they tortured my family in front of my eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't, they held me by my hair so I couldn't look away. They started with Touya, they raped him too, he screamed, and there was a lot of blood. Then they.... then they removed his..... And he.... The man raped my mouth with it." Sakura tried to take a deep breath. She was reliving every moment in her own mind.  
  
~  
  
Sakura blinked and opened her eyes, she knew that know nightmare could hurt this bad. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she looked out the window at the darkening sky. The first thing she saw was her parents and Touya approaching the door.  
  
Hope blossomed inside her heart, 'Mommy and Daddy will save me!'  
  
But something inside her told her that no good could ever come of this.  
  
When the door opened Sakura tried to gather her energy so she could speak but three dull thumps silenced her voice and her hopes. Five men stood holding clothes that were coated in a knockout chemical.  
  
Sakura watched in silence as the men tied each of them up. Then they dragged Touya towards her.  
  
One of the men flipped her onto her stomach, he took a hold of her hair, "Watch this slut! Watch your little boy whore brother gets what he deserves!"  
  
"TOUYA NO! PLEASE! NO!!" Sakura screamed in horror!  
  
The woman raped him first, and then the other five men did. He was one of his five. Sakura lay there forced to watch her brother raped while a man raped her as well. She tried to ignore it but the pain and her brother's cries of pain were driving her to think of anything but him.  
  
When the man raping her had finished he traded positions with another man, once again her hair was gripped so she couldn't look away.  
  
"He" took a knife and.... Sakura shuddered and ripped her hair out of the man's hand as well as out of her head. She couldn't watch them remove that. The way he screamed though was enough to haunt her for eternity.  
  
The second man finished with Sakura and laughing in a frenzy, grabbed Touya's lost manhood and..... Sakura cried harder than ever, but her voice was muffled by the blockage.  
  
~  
  
Sakura couldn't hold it in and she sobbed finally, "After that they slit his throat. They killed my mother next, slowly drawing the blade shallowly all over her skin until she bled to death. The other things they did to her I can't.....won't say. My father.... My father they - they broke every bone in his body one at a time until he finally died from the pain. They knocked me out and when I woke up there was a sheet of paper in front of me, in it he swore that he would kill me if I ever told anyone. And that I was a slut, his slut, I would never be more."  
  
~  
  
Sakura was forced to watch as they drew the knife across his throat. Then they finally released her hair. But they didn't release her from her torture. The men continued to rape her, never stopping. It was agonizing.  
  
Nadeshiko fought as she was raped by each of the men, but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." The man laughed, he stood and produced a small blade, "One cut for every crime you've ever committed against me."  
  
He sliced across her stomach and Sakura screamed, "Mommy! NO! MOMMY!"  
  
The man sliced again and again. Sakura watched her mother scream. She was so afraid! Then finally it stopped as Nadeshiko fell limp: dead.  
  
~  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "The next day was my birthday, I spent most of it unconscious at the hospital. When I finally woke up, I found out that due to a disease that caused puberty to come early I had gotten pregnant and while I was out they had aborted my baby. I was never given a choice. The years I spent at the Hong Kong orphanage were spent in therapy. I got an education but mostly they wanted me to face what had happened and discuss it. I never did..... at least not until eight years later. I told my therapist and that night while I was out in the garden there was a fire. Everyone I knew, all my friends, the people who had become my family, all of them burnt inside that building. He left his sign, so I would know who did it. A piece of the dress I was wearing when he.... well it was left on the ground outside the garden's gate."  
  
"There is nothing that will ever change what happened. Nothing will ever heal the wounds he has inflicted, and nobody will ever want to so dreaming that my hero will come someday is pointless and pathetic. I'm nothing. He proved that to me, there is nothing that will change it. But I swore to myself, when I finally let myself believe the truth, that even if he kills me, I'll go down fighting. I've never let myself fight him. I'm always frozen with fear. But he comes, he always comes, and there will be no escape for me," Sakura looked at him with her wide green eyes, "But now I can't help thinking that there is something here, that maybe the time has come for me to get away...."  
  
Syaoran stared at her, she'd suffered so much and she had become so much, "Come on you can stay with Meiling and me. I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
Sakura nodded to him and began packing her bags. When she was done her room was bare and three small suitcases lay on the floor alongside her skateboard, guitar, and backpack. She picked up two suitcases and looped her bag over her shoulder, "Lets get out of here."  
  
Syaoran lifted the remaining outfits and they started down to the exit. When they reached the door a voice sounded behind them: A male voice........  
  
"Just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
SAKURA LEIGHE: Hey guys I'll be updating the next chappy tomorrow for sure, but the one after that won't be out until June 19 because I have finals that week and I won't have time to update n e more... SO SORRY!! But after that they will be coming EVERYDAY again!! Ja ne! 


	9. The End is Near

Living it Up  
  
Chapter Nine: The End is Near  
  
SAKURA LEIGH: Sorry for the long wait my computer is down and I have to use my Bf's! I apologize profusely!  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?" A male voice asked behind them.  
  
Sakura spun on her heel and her hand came shooting up to her breast, "You scared the hell out of me Yuki-san! Don't do that ever again!"  
  
"Who is this guy Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly his body tense...  
  
Sakura smiled, "This is Yukito-san! He was my tutor before I decided to go to a public school. He helps me alot..." Sakura blushed, and whispered, "He was friends with Touya back in Hong Kong before the... accident..."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura sharply, accident? So thats what it had been written off as...  
  
"Yuki-san... I'm leaving, and I don't think I'm ever coming back..." Sakura said, "I can't tell you where I'm going, but I want you to know that I will never forget you, and I will try to contact you. Its important that I don't stay here anymore..."  
  
Yukito nodded his understanding, "If you ever need a place to stay I will always be here for you..."  
  
"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!" A mans voice echoed down from Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura flinched visibly, and Syaoran knew that was *him*. He moved to go kill that son of a bitch for what he'd done to Sakura!  
  
"No Syaoran! Lets just get out of here before he gets..." Sakura started but she was cut off by the thunderous steps of someone barreling down the stairs.  
  
Yukito picked up on her horror and smiled grimly, he placed a crumpled piece of paper in her hand before facing the stairs, "Get out of here I'll delay him as much as I can..."  
  
Sakura nodded and she raced out the door with her stuff in hand, Syaoran had no choice but to follow. They had made it around the corner of the apartment building when there was a crash, Sakura glanced back to see that the door had been knocked clean off its hinges before she was completely out of sight.  
  
"Thank god we got out when... when we did..." Sakura breathed harshly.  
  
Syaoran studied her before smiling and nodding, but inside he was raging at that bastard for what he'd done.  
  
"This way," Syaoran smiled leading her into his apartment building, "My apartment is the ninth floor, I share it with Meiling."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Your apartment is on the ninth floor, got it!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "No, no, Sakura... My apartment IS the ninth floor."  
  
"Oh...." Sakura said awe in her eyes, "Thats awesome...."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran up to his apartment, and was awed at the sight. This was a high class, really expensive, top quality place! And Sakura was feeling more and more out of place by the minute....  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Meiling called out to Syaoran carrying a sobbing Mai, "I need you to watch Mai for a minute while I make dinner..."  
  
"Sorry Meiling I can't I need to get to work, I'm here to drop Sakura off. She's going to be staying with us," Syaoran called back placing Sakura's stuff down in the spare room.  
  
Meiling poked her head in, "Hey Sakura, great to see you! Would you mind watching the little tyke for me?"  
  
"No problem, Li-chan," Sakura said quietly, she was felt as if she was imposing, "If you'd like to take a rest I could make dinner too.."  
  
"I'd love that but...." Meiling gave Sakura a strange look, "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura smiled brightly taking Mai from Meiling's arms, "Now go have a bath or something! You need some *you* time."  
  
Meiling grinned, "Thank you so much Sakura-chan! And call me Meiling ok?"  
  
Sakura grinned and then walked into the kitchen quickly familiarizing herself with it. She place Mai on the counter, "Mai sweetie, how would you like to help Aunty Sakura make dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Mai giggled wiping her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran grinned at Sakura, "I'll be back from work in a few hours ok?"  
  
Sakura handed him his coat which was hanging beside the door, the green one, of course. "Bye Syaoran!"  
  
"Ok Mai! Lets make dinner!" Sakura smiled acting like she belonged made her feel better, but tears were still threatening to fall.  
  
It took several hours to make everything. Together the two of them had made sushi and noodle salad, some miso soup and a mushroom dish, as well as an angel food cake; "Good job Mai! You were a huge help, as a matter of fact I think you did most of the work!"  
  
In reality Mai had only carried stuff for Sakura but the grin that spread across the little girl's face was enough to make even Sakura smile.  
  
"Meiling! Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Sakura called down the hall.  
  
"OK!" Meiling came walking out of the hall with a towel around her neck.  
  
Twenty minutes later Syaoran came through the door grinning, "I got promoted!"  
  
"What?" Meiling exclaimed, "But you only work part time.. how?"  
  
"Apparently I'm a good cook, they made me head chef!" Syaoran grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Sakura grinned as well, "I hope I can live up to your standards! How are you going to handle all of that work on top of school?"  
  
"Its no problem, I can handle it.." Syaoran smiled as they all sat down for dinner. The rest of the evening was uneventful. After dinner Mai went to bed and the rest of them did homework and watched TV.  
  
Pretty soon Sakura was lying in the guest bed shaking in fear as her demons surrounded her. The terror became to much and soon Sakura sneaked down the hall to Syaoran's room. She climbed into bed next to him and waited for the demons to come; at least she wouldn't have to face them alone...  
  
But they didn't. She was wrapped in something warm and peaceful and she snuggled into the bed and fell asleep, praying Syaoran wouldn't be mad at her in the morning...  
  
CC LILLITH: So what do yall think? I know short but... I'm trying, I've been so busy with acting and finals and stuff.... sorry n e ways I'll try to update more often, hee hee my bf will be happy, I'll be coming over more often ^-^! N e ways I'm goin home now c yaz! 


	10. The Morning After

Living it Up...  
  
MORNING AFTER  
  
Syaoran rolled onto his side and started to raise a hand to his face, it brushed past hair... Someone else's hair... SAKURA! The young brunette was lying there, sleeping peacefully and somehow his arms had found their way around her...  
  
"I didn't sleep with Sakura, there is a reasonable explanation for this..." Syaoran chanted in his head.  
  
Sakura groaned as she awoke, she could feel arms around her. But the fear didn't come, she felt safe and warm in these arms, but who? She looked up and emerald met amber in a sea of emotion.  
  
"Sakura... I... I mean... I didn't..." Syaoran stumbled over his sentences, his face steadily becoming a dark crimson, "You see..."  
  
Sakura laughed, "Syaoran-kun it's ok! I was scared last night so I came in here to sleep, I didn't want to be alone..."  
  
Syaoran let out a relieved sigh, "Oh I see... I thought maybe I had kidnapped you from your bed and now you were going to kill me..." He laughed, "But I guess not. We'd better get up before Meiling comes in and gets the wrong idea..."  
  
"Yes we should..." Sakura said, staring into his eyes, she didn't know what it was but there was just something about this guy...  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
Syaoran grinned nervously; the close proximity to Sakura was affecting him in many ways that he thought might not be appreciated. He leaned his lower half away from her.  
  
Sakura didn't know why she did it but she leaned forward and brought her lips towards his, one millimeter separated them from a kiss when...  
  
"Uncle Syaoran! Sakura-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Mai called from the kitchen.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran jerked apart blushing like mad. Syaoran called angrily over his shoulder, "COMING!"  
  
Sakura smiled at him before climbing out of his arms and running to her room to change.  
  
"So how was your night?" Meiling asked when they were finally seated around the table.  
  
Syaoran choked on his rice and Sakura turned a lovely shade of maroon. Syaoran when he had caught his breath smiled at Meiling, "It was good, I slept very well."  
  
His comment cause Sakura to turn even redder, and she glanced up from her food and smiled at him. That smile made Syaoran's hand clenched under the table; he would kill the man who had stolen that smile for so long, slowly and painfully...  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "We have a play in school next week I got lead but no one will tell me who I play opposite..."  
  
"You play opposite me Sakura..." Syaoran tried to smile, "I know I don't seem the type but I really enjoy acting..."  
  
"Do you know the name of the play we're doing?" Sakura asked quickly.  
  
"I think its called red moon rising..." Syaoran's brow furrowed with concentration, "It's a tragedy I think..."  
  
"Oh I see..." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Well it will be fun to do a play won't it?"  
  
Meiling burst into laughter.  
  
"Meiling what is it? What is so funny?" Sakura asked Meiling who was now hunched over, as she was laughing so hard.  
  
"It's... It's just..." Meiling laughed harder, "I've done red m-moon rising be-before and it's... it's a ROMANTIC tragedy..."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's eyes locked for a second and blushing they both turned away, rehearsals would start that afternoon...  
  
Outside in the shadows of the apartment's halls a figure's eyes narrowed listening to the voices from inside. No one touched Sakura but HIM... With a hiss the figure turned and darted down the stairs...  
  
OOC: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but I was at camp and when I got back my Uncle was in the ICU, he might die... I'm really sorry if my updates aren't as long or as frequent. 


End file.
